


Ships In The Night

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, not between Lotor and Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: A lucky shot from a pirate ship disables the ship Sendak was using to escort fellow alpha Prince Lotor back to his exile, and the pirates take them captive.Unfortunately, that’s when Lotor’s suppressants fail. Turns out... He’s not an alpha after all.(Based on a convo from the Lodak discord)
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that female ferrets can die if they don’t have sex while they’re in heat?

The change in the atmosphere was subtle at first, so subtle that Sendak didn’t immediately notice it.

They were three days into their captivity aboard the vessel of some random, small-time pirates. They weren’t particularly skilled, but a lucky shot had disabled Lotor’s ship, and now here they were.

The pirates weren’t Galra, and didn’t seem to know who they had in their brig, only that they’d captured two high-ranking Galra officials. 

Not that it really helped them, since this wasn’t Galra-controlled space. Rescue probably wasn’t coming, and they’d been placed in different cells, so it was difficult for them to communicate.

Although that was probably just as well; everyone knew that having two alphas trapped in close quarters usually led to bloodshed. 

Except… 

Sendak sniffed the air again, catching a whiff of scent that was distinctly  _ not _ Alpha. If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear there was an omega in heat nearby, but the only other person around was Lotor, and he was an alpha, too.

…or was he?

Sendak had never asked -it was impolite, and anyway, one didn’t need to  _ ask _ in order to know - but Lotor had always smelled very strongly and distinctly of alpha, almost obnoxiously so. Sure, something about his scent had been  _ off _ , but Sendak had always assumed that was because he was a hybrid. 

A small noise came from the cell next to his, a breathy little sob.

It was Lotor. There was no one else it could be, so it had to be-

And it meant that-

Lotor had pretended to be an alpha -using suppressants and artificial pheromones and who knew what else -for  _ years _ , and now… Now that he was deprived of those things, his true nature was showing through.

He was an omega, and he was in heat. 

“Your Highness?” Sendak asked. “Prince Lotor, are you alright?”

It was a stupid question; it was considered a terribly cruel thing to leave an omega alone while they were in heat, and sometimes, especially after prolonged suppressant usage, omegas could suffer quite terribly. 

“Prince Lotor!” Sendak tried, louder. “Answer me!”

Another muffled sob. It wasn’t in Lotor’s nature to show weakness, even now. Of course he felt he had to stifle every sound, every indication that something was wrong.

And the fact that Sendak could tell meant that something was very wrong indeed.

It had only been a few hours since their meals had been delivered, and as far as Sendak could tell, food was only brought once a day, and so…

He threw himself at the door of his cell, trying to- to attract attention, maybe, or break free, or…

He didn’t really know what. 

What he did know what that Lotor needed  _ help _ , and he needed it  _ soon _ . Before tomorrow, certainly. 

But no one came.

After a sleepless night spent fretting over Lotor, Sendak had a plan. He had no idea if it would work, but it was better than nothing. 

One of the pirates came by with trays of food. He stopped in front of Sendak’s cell last. “What’s wrong with the other one?” 

“He’s sick,” Sendak said. “He needs help.”

“Sick?” The pirate asked, his lip curling in disgust. “Is it contagious?”

“No,” Sendak said. “But I can help him. He could die if he’s left alone.”

The pirate shrugged. “One ransom or two- makes no difference, really. Won’t get much for the pair of you, anyway.”

He started walking away.

“That’s the Emperor’s son!” Sendak shouted after him. “If he dies in your care, the Emperor will hunt you down to the ends of the universe, he’ll disembowel you, he’ll-“

(Zarkon wouldn’t, but few outside of his inner circle knew any of the details of his relationship with Lotor, and Sendak was counting on that.) 

The pirate stopped, his back still towards Sendak. “I assume he’d pay handsomely for the safe return of his son.”

“Riches beyond your imagination,” Sendak said. 

(Once Lotor’s heat was over, he’d figure out how to escape, and Sendak would kill all these pirates with his bare hands for letting Lotor suffer like this, and that would be their reward.) 

“Hm,” was all the pirate said before he left, but Sendak allowed himself a sigh of relief. 

All five members of the crew came back some time later.

“Help him,” the leader- not the one that had come alone earlier -said. “But if you try anything, we’ll kill you.”

Sendak nodded. “I need water and blankets,” he said.

The pirates exchanged glances, and the leader finally said, “We’ll see.”

The cell door opened, and they shepherded Sendak into Lotor’s cell.

(Maybe if he wasn’t so preoccupied, he might have been able to… do  _ something _ , for all that they were armed and he wasn’t. But his thoughts had narrowed to a single point.) 

The scent of omega in heat had only intensified over the course of the last day, but it was a thousand times stronger in Lotor’s cell, so thick Sendak could taste it, so heady that he barely noticed the door shutting behind him. 

Lotor was curled up on his side in a corner, shivering, panting softly, brow furrowed and body tense.

Sendak had spent heats with omegas before, and he knew that it wasn’t supposed to be like  _ this _ . 

Sendak approached carefully. “Your Highness?” 

Lotor’s eyes snapped open, glowing golden in the dim lighting. “Alpha…” he murmured deliriously. “Alpha.”

“Yes,” Sendak said. “I’m going to help you, alright?” 

Lotor whimpered, curling up even tighter on himself. 

Sendak sat as close as he could, and gently reached out to stroke Lotor’s cheek.

Lotor leaned into it with a rough sob.

His cheek was hot -almost burning -to the touch, like he had a severe fever, and yet he was shivering like he was  _ freezing _ . 

“Let me help you,” Sendak said softly. “I want to help you.” It was torture to be so close to a suffering omega and unable to do anything about it; some instincts were hardwired.

Lotor nodded, just once, barely an incline of his head.

The cell door opened, and Sendak couldn’t bite back the warning growl that crawled from his throat. His omega was vulnerable like this, and only  _ he _ should be here to see it, only  _ he _ could protect him, only  _ he _ could-

A pile of blankets and a case of water was shoved into the cell, and the door closed just as quickly as it had opened.

Sendak was loathed to leave Lotor’s side, even for a moment, even if he was simply crossing the small cell, but he knew what he needed to do.

He stood, fighting instinct at Lotor’s soft whimper of loss, and got the blankets. He draped one -a very nice, thick one -over Lotor, and set about creating a nest for him with the rest.

Omegas only rarely nested, usually in the last months of pregnancy and during particularly bad heats. Otherwise, it was considered an archaic, outdated habit, useless in the modern age.

To create a nest for an omega who couldn't -or wouldn’t -approached the highest form of intimacy, one Sendak knew he did not deserve. Surely… surely if Lotor had his choice, he’d be with someone else, if he had to be here at all.

But he didn’t have a choice. This was shaping up to be a very difficult heat, and without help, Lotor could die, and Sendak couldn’t let that happen.

If Lotor hated him after, that was alright, as long as he was alive to do so. 

Sendak had never constructed a nest before, nor had he seen one in the process of construction. The omegas he’d been with in the past had nested, if they were going to, well before they called him into their space.

But… He understood what a nest could mean, and that gave him some insight on how to build one.

He put it in the other corner of the cell, using the coarser blankets as padding, and lining the inside with the softest blankets. Lastly, he set the crate of water off to one side, within easy reach. 

It didn’t take him long, but every second not directly attending to Lotor was agony.

Finally, he went back over to him. “Lotor?”

Lotor made a soft sound, not even bothering to lift his head. 

Sendak picked him up -so easily, like he weighed nothing -and carried him to the nest, depositing him inside.

Or… He tried to. Lotor had managed to grasp Sendak’s flightsuit and he adamantly refused to let go.

“Hush, I’m not going anywhere,” Sendak said, finally settling into the nest with Lotor still in his arms.

Lotor hummed, nestling closer, pressing his nose against Sendak’s throat. 

Sendak reached for a pouch of water. “Why don’t you drink this? It might help you feel better.”

Lotor huffed, somehow pressing himself even closer. 

“Please?” Sendak asked. “For me?” 

It took Lotor a moment, but finally he turned and allowed Sendak to put the pouch to his lips. He drained it greedily, and then settled back against Sendak’s chest.

His shivering had mostly stopped, and for now he seemed content enough to simply relax.

Sendak stroked his back, and eventually he realized that Lotor had drifted off.

He breathed a sigh of relief; neither of them had slept the previous night, and they would both need rest for what was coming. Trying to get through three or more days of this without sleep would be almost impossible, not if they wanted to escape afterwards. 

He held Lotor just a little tighter and closed his eyes.

Sendak woke to hands at his throat, tearing at something, vicious and-

It took a moment for him to remember where he was, and another moment for the full force of Lotor’s scent to hit him, like a blast from a zaiforge cannon. 

Lotor was awake, and clawing at the collar of Sendak’s flightsuit in an attempt to get it off. 

“Baby,” Sendak murmured, still half-asleep. “Shh, let me help you.” The material was too strong to tear; the catches needed to be undone, and that required more finesse than Lotor seemed capable of right now. 

He gently pushed Lotor’s hands away, despite Lotor’s low growl, and got the suit open to his waist before Lotor pressed close once more, biting and nuzzling at Sendak’s throat, grinding down on Sendak’s cock.

Of course he was hard. That was the biological response to being around an omega in heat, and Lotor smelled ... _ so good.  _

“Is that what you need, baby?” Sendak asked. “Need an alpha to take care of you?”

Lotor moaned, rubbing against Sendak more aggressively, if possible. 

Sendak let one hand drift down Lotor’s back, to his ass -exquisite, though he’d never allowed himself to even think that before -and then further, to the space between his thighs.

The fabric of his flightsuit was soaked through with his slick, no doubt the source of the tantalizing aroma in the air.

Visions of Lotor’s thighs wrapped around his shoulders, urging him closer, as Sendak bent to his task of cleaning up every last drop of that intoxicating slick, letting nothing go to waste hit him so hard he could barely catch his breath. 

He  _ wanted _ , more than he’d wanted anything else before. 

He had to get a grip on himself, though, because he was liable to pop his knot well before it would do Lotor any good, and that was the point of this: Lotor’s  _ survival _ , not Sendak’s satisfaction. 

As sweet as Lotor’s scent was, there was an underlying… acridity, something feverish and sickly. That and the fact that Lotor was nonverbal, that he wasn’t even trying to resist a strange alpha talking to him like they were mates, his burning clammy skin…

He was already heat-sick, and if Sendak allowed it to go on too long, it would kill him. 

There were medications, of course, that could end a heat early, in order to cure heat-sickness, but the traditional treatment was also the only one Sendak had access to:

He was going to have to fuck Lotor. 

Not that it would be such a chore… He’d wanted to for some time now, but he’d thought Lotor was an alpha, and very few alphas were willing to enter into relationships with other alphas. He’d thought he didn’t have a chance.

But now… 

He undressed Lotor as quickly as he could -not that Lotor was especially cooperative -which only made his scent thicker, stronger, overwhelming. 

Lotor whined when Sendak tried to undress himself, and there was nothing as irresistible as a lapful of naked omega. 

Sendak gently tangled his hand in Lotor’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing the elegant line of his throat so he could press his nose right up against it. The last of whatever chemicals he’d used to disguise himself had burned away, and now there was only omega sweetness, telegraphing his fertility, his need to be bred in neon lights, for everyone to know.

But he was with Sendak now, and so Sendak would be the one to breed him, get him full of kits, keep him happy and content on his knot for the next seven months, for  _ forever… _

His free hand trailed down Lotor’s torso to his groin, to his hard cock, dripping precome like a leaky faucet, then further down, to his slit.

Sendak didn’t know if Lotor had had sex before. It would have been difficult with other Galra, while he was on suppressants; his anatomy didn’t match the alpha mannerisms and scent he gave off, and that would have been...unnerving, to some. 

Either way, Sendak didn’t want to hurt him. Lotor wouldn’t feel pain now in the same way he usually would, but he would, after, and Sendak didn’t want him to hate him anymore than he already would for this.

(But Lotor could hate him all he wanted, as long as he was alive.) 

He was  _ drenched _ . The edges of his slit were swollen and slippery with arousal, hotter than the rest of him, and even the tentative, exploratory touch Sendak gave him made him moan gutterally. 

Sendak’s self-control was slipping,  _ fast _ . 

Lotor took two fingers easily, and a third with a little more difficulty and no small degree of enthusiasm, the walls of his slit clenching down like they were trying to milk Sendak’s knot.

As they soon would be. 

“Soon,” he crooned to Lotor, who was busy riding his fingers demandingly. “Soon, baby.”

Lotor whined, a clear indication that he wanted  _ more _ , that this wasn’t  _ enough _ . 

Sendak pulled his fingers free, mesmerized by the way Lotor’s slick flowed over his palm, all the way to his wrist, before he shook his head and reminded himself of his task.

He gently turned Lotor onto his belly, face-down in the nest, and fit himself between Lotor’s thighs.

Lotor shifted, pressing back, not giving Sendak the time to finish removing his flightsuit. That was fine, if not ideal; the suit had catches in the groin, and it took only a moment to release them.

Sendak drew his cock out, only to immediately sheathe it in Lotor’s slit.

He preferred to be gentler with his partners, but something about Lotor and his heat-scent drove him crazy.

Anyway, Lotor clearly didn’t mind; he came as Sendak was still pushing into him, spasming so hard that Sendak couldn’t move, because his muscles were gripping him that tightly. 

It was a hellishly pleasurable torment, and it was all Sendak could do not to come himself. He needed to wear Lotor out before he knotted him, or Lotor wouldn’t be able to rest. 

“Hurts,” Lotor said feverishly. “Hurts, alpha.”

Sendak, startled and a little panicky, made to pull back, mind already working to figure out how to fix this, how to-

Lotor let out a primal shriek of rage, following Sendak’s movements gracelessly. “ _ Hurts _ , alpha,” he repeated. “Need it, need you.”

_ Oh _ . Sendak understood now. “Sorry, baby,” he murmured, steadying Lotor’s hips, before pressing forward. “I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you…” 

He snapped his hips forward, prompting a pleasured scream out of Lotor, and Lotor melted, sweet and cooperative now that he was getting what he wanted. 

Sendak draped himself over Lotor’s back and allowed himself to succumb completely to the alluring mania of Lotor’s heat, devoted wholly to tending to Lotor’s needs as long as he needed him.

  
  


Sendak lost track of everything but Lotor. Nothing else mattered, anyway.

He woke to Lotor squirming in his lap, slim hands on his cock, coaxing him to full hardness (not exactly a difficult thing to do right now), whimpering and whining for Sendak to take care of him.

“Easy,” Sendak murmured, “easy, I’ve got you.” He had no idea what day it was, how many times they’d done this… That didn’t matter. “Shh, I’ve got you, baby.”

He pressed his nose to the place under Lotor’s ear, inhaling his scent, his pheromones, somehow more intoxicating than any other omega Sendak had ever known. 

Lotor calmed a little now that Sendak was awake and paying attention to him, tilting his head to one side and allowing Sendak to nuzzle as he pleased. 

His hips had not stopped moving, though, and that was…distracting. 

Sendak nipped his ear gently, and then flipped them over, so that Lotor was on his back, staring up at Sendak expectantly. 

Sendak rather liked that. Lotor was so...pliant right now, sweet as long as he was getting what he wanted, raw in a way that he normally wasn’t. 

He trailed his hands down Lotor’s body, marveling at just how small he was. Sendak’s hands went all the way around his waist with a little room to spare, something he’d found out while fucking Lotor earlier. 

And more than that… Lotor gave off such a large presence most of the time, taking up space, demanding respect. 

Now… he was laid bare, small and vulnerable and needy, all for Sendak. 

He thumbed at Lotor’s nipples, and Lotor mewled. Everything felt good to him right now, but Sendak wondered… was he this sensitive when he wasn’t in heat? 

Not that he’d ever find out, but…

He let his hands slide further down Lotor’s body and bent to take one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently.

Lotor cried out, arching his back, his hands tangled in the fur of Sendak’s crest.

He was quite familiar with what that meant, but he was still startled. He hadn’t expected Lotor to come just from that. 

It was  _ hot _ , though. 

And, ultimately, it was a good thing. Sendak liked to make him come a few times before he even attempted to fuck him. He was much more pliant then, and Sendak didn’t have to worry as much about hurting him, and if he was worn out by the time they were tied together, it meant he’d sleep.

He pulled away only when Lotor had started whimpering and pushing him away, guiding him downwards. Since Sendak could take a hint, he went easily, dragging one of Lotor’s lovely thighs up to rest on his shoulder, spreading him open.

Sendak nipped at his thigh, reveling in how soft and smooth his skin was, how warm. (He was no longer feverish, fortunately, but he still ran warm.) 

Lotor made an impatient sound, so Sendak bent to the task at hand. 

He ignored Lotor’s cock, for all that it was hard and dripping, knowing that that wasn’t really what he wanted right now. 

And that was fine; Sendak wasn’t too interested in his cock right now either. It wasn’t the source of his tantalizing, heady slick. 

He traced the edges of Lotor’s slit with his tongue, making Lotor shiver above him. 

Sendak didn’t know why he hadn’t done this sooner, but…

_ Gods _ . 

He was instantly addicted to all of it: the taste, sweet and musky and fertile; the way Lotor’s thighs twitched, trying to stay open; Lotor’s ragged breaths; the welcoming warmth of Lotor’s slit, the way it opened for him, and him alone. 

He slid two fingers into Lotor’s slit easily, gently pressing against the spot that gave him immense pleasure when Sendak fucked him, pressing his tongue to the apex of his slit, just below the base of his cock.

Lotor tugged Sendak closer with the leg on his shoulder, demanding more, and Sendak was in no position to deny him. He added another finger, stretching him open gently for what was to come, and sucked hard.

Lotor came with a wail, clenching down on Sendak’s fingers spasmodically, as more slick flooded out from his slit.

Sendak lapped it all up, and when he was done, Lotor was laying limp in the nest, panting shallowly, his eyes half-closed.

Almost done for now, then. Perfect.

Sendak moved up his body, and Lotor let his thighs fall open further, so that Sendak could fit between them.

“You’re so perfect for me, baby,” Sendak murmured. “Gonna fill you up just the way you like…”

Lotor reached out for him, pulling Sendak down and pressing his face against Sendak’s throat, mewling softly with need and desire.

Sendak couldn’t resist him.

* * *

Lotor woke with sudden and astounding clarity.

He was someplace unfamiliar, and therefore probably unsafe.

The stench of sex filled the air.

He was sore everywhere, and the last few days were….hazy. He knew that he’d gone into heat -he remembered fretting about his missed suppressant dose -but…

He ought to be dead.

He’d been on suppressants so long that this would have been the mother of all heats, and there was no one who could have-

He realized that he was cuddled up to a large, warm chest, that an arm was draped over him, holding him close, that he was safe and warm and protected.

It was nice.

It was so nice.

He’d only had one heat before, and it hadn’t been like this. 

He started purring before he realized it, cuddling closer, wanting just a little more of this before it had to end.

He wasn’t in heat anymore, and his companion would realize that as soon as they woke up, and this would be over. 

He didn’t want it to be over.

But.

His companion’s arm tightened around him a little, and they started nuzzling the top of his head.

And then, abruptly, they stopped.

Lotor dared a glance.

Sendak was looking down at him, wide-eyed, as confused and startled as Lotor felt.

Of course it was Sendak.

Of course it was.

For all Sendak’s faults, he was at least honorable. Of course he wouldn’t have let Lotor suffer by himself. But it wouldn’t have meant anything to him; it was just the honorable thing to do, because it was cruel to leave an omega alone while they were in heat, and Sendak was a lot of things, but he was only cruel on the battlefield. 

And here Lotor was, cuddling and purring like they’d just mated. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, at the same time as Sendak.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

What did Sendak have to be sorry about? He was just doing Lotor a favor, probably saving his life. 

He was so confused that Sendak took the opportunity to continue: “I’m so sorry,” he said, “but there was nothing else I could do. I figured… Once you weren’t in heat anymore, you’d be able to figure out a way to get us out of here.”

“Oh,” Lotor said. Of course.

“And… I didn’t want you to suffer. You seemed like you were in pain.”

Lotor remembered that much, at least, the agony of no one touching him, of being alone when he should have been with his  _ mate _ . 

He nodded carefully.

Sendak hadn’t let him go yet, and Lotor was loathe to remove himself from his embrace until he was forced to. It had been so long…

“You should rest,” Sendak said. “It must have been a difficult heat for you.” 

“And then?”

“Then...you’ll figure out how to get us out of here, and we can get you emergency contraception, and everything will go on like before,” he said neutrally.

“I- I don’t need contraception,” Lotor said quietly. “I’m infertile.”

“Oh,” Sendak said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lotor said. “I never wanted children.”

He wasn’t sure if Sendak believed him; probably not. He knew his voice had wavered and come close to breaking.

Sendak didn’t say anything, though, just stroked his back. “You shouldn’t go through this again.”

“Why do you think I was on suppressants in the first place?” Lotor asked. “So I wouldn’t have to.”

“Suppressants fail,” Sendak said. “The next time, if you’re alone… It could kill you.”

“Why do you care?” Lotor snarled, jerking away. Or trying to; Sendak’s embrace was unbreakable.

“Lotor…” Sendak sighed. “Just...come to me, next time you go into heat, alright? I’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t know when that will be,” Lotor said. “I- It’s-“

“When was your last heat?” Sendak asked. 

“I’ve only had one,” Lotor said. ”I started suppressants immediately after.”

“Were you alone?” Sendak asked.

Lotor hesitated. “No,” he whispered. “I wasn’t.”

Sendak seemed to… at least guess what Lotor wasn’t saying. “Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry. Is that why you’re afraid?”

“I’m not afraid,” Lotor snapped. “And I don’t see why you’d even want me, anyway. I don’t see why you’re better than staying on suppressants, or why you think you can dictate to me what I can and can’t do!”

“I want to help you,” Sendak said. 

“Typical alpha,” Lotor snarled, “thinking you know what’s best for me.”

“Does anyone else know that you’re an omega?” Sendak asked.

“What? No, no one knows.” No one alive. A thought occurred to him. “Are you- are you going to tell anyone? I- You can’t- Please don’t-“

“Hush,” Sendak soothed. “I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise. Just… let me help you, Lotor. I know you won’t accept it from anyone else, but… Please.”

“Why?” Lotor asked. “Why are you…?”

“I thought you were an alpha,” Sendak said quietly. “I thought I’d never have a chance with you.”

Lotor blinked, his breath catching in his throat. “Are- are you serious?” 

“Yes.” He nuzzled the top of Lotor’s head again, an altogether too comforting gesture. “Does it surprise that someone could want you despite the prickly front you put on?”

“It’s not a front,” Lotor huffed.

“I know how sweet you can be,” Sendak whispered, sending shivers down Lotor’s spine. “But rest now, and we’ll talk more later.”

Lotor hadn’t even realized that he was getting tired, but he was. He allowed Sendak to hold him close, even going as far as to tuck his head under Sendak’s chin, and drifted off.

* * *

Days later, after they’d escaped from their cell, after Sendak had killed all the pirates, after they’d showered and eaten and rested, Sendak woke to an empty bed and a note:

_ Don’t come after me.  _


	2. Chapter 2

The message contained just a set of coordinates. Nothing else, not even a comm signature so that Sendak could reply.

There was only one person who would send such a terse message to him, so of course he took off immediately, putting in for an indefinite leave-of-absence and not waiting for it to be cleared.

He just left.

Fitting perhaps, him leaving just exactly as Lotor had left him, almost six years ago.

But this was the message he’d been waiting for. 

Lotor hadn’t even said goodbye, just left in the middle of the night, and Sendak couldn’t even be angry, just...hurt. 

Despite Lotor’s note, he would have followed, if he could have, but he had no idea where Lotor was going or what he was planning, and Sendak figured… maybe it was best to just let him go.

So he had.

But now Lotor was reaching out to him, so of course he was going. 

Everything had been a blur since reaching Lotor’s ship -modestly sized and orbiting a small moon -and somehow he’d ended up in Lotor’s bed, with Lotor in his lap, grinding down demandingly, kissing Sendak like he was trying to devour him.

And he wasn’t even in heat yet. It was still a few weeks out, if Sendak had to guess, but it was difficult to tell, because Lotor was still masking his scent (though he was using a different formulation of pheromones, one that wasn’t quite so harsh).

It was…

Sendak had been with omegas, and he’d been with alphas (on rare occasion), but never once had he been with an omega trying to pretend to be an alpha. 

It was erotic in a way Sendak hadn’t thought possible.

Lotor was still mostly dressed, though he’d practically ripped off Sendak’s clothes as soon as he was through the door, so his body was still covered, but Sendak knew what he was hiding.

And yet… The overt display of dominance, the demanding way he took what he wanted from Sendak…

Sendak could put him in his place, if he really wanted to, but he found that he didn’t really want to. He liked this fierce alpha-ish version of Lotor as much as he’d liked him sweet and mewling. 

He was hoping that Lotor would decide it was time to stop merely grinding their cocks together and move on when the door slid open.

He jumped, a little irritated, but surely Lotor would-

Lotor closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled the robe from the bedpost and hurriedly wrapped it around himself, standing quickly and going to the door.

Sendak pulled the sheets up to his chest, trying to see around Lotor, to see what was so urgent that it couldn’t-

“Baba?”

A small child -perhaps four, if Sendak had to guess -stood in the doorway, clutching a ragged toy that was half as big as she was under one arm, rubbing her eyes with the opposite hand.

“Sweetheart?” Lotor asked softly. “Is something the matter?”

She answered too softly for Sendak to hear, and then Lotor scooped her up and carried her away, the door sliding shut behind him.

Sendak just...sat there, stunned and bewildered and…

The child was obviously Lotor’s. She looked almost exactly like him, except for the color of her eyes -a standard Galra red instead of blue - and a few other minor details.

At no more than four years old… The other half of her parentage was uncertain. Probably Galra, but he couldn’t say for certain.

It was just…

They weren’t mates. Lotor had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Sendak. He’d  _ left _ . 

And that was fine. Lotor had every right and reason to hate him. 

But then…  _ why _ ? 

Why bring him here, why seduce him (not that it had taken much effort on Lotor’s part), why-?

Lotor came back a few minutes later, grinning seductively as if nothing had happened. He took the robe off and slid back into Sendak’s lap, leaning up to capture Sendak’s mouth in a kiss.

Sendak turned away. “What was that about?” He asked, maybe too harshly.

Lotor paused. “Nothing. She just needed a drink of water.”

“Lotor-“ Sendak started, trying to rein in his temper. “Who’s child was that?”

“Mine,” Lotor said sharply. “She’s mine.” 

“Any idiot could see that!” Sendak shouted, while trying not to shout. “What, I give you a taste of good sex and suddenly you can’t get enough? Who’d you manage to knock up?”

“It’s none of your business,” Lotor snapped. “It never has been. You’re not my mate.”

“I’m not a convenient fuck toy for you, either! If you want to be some easy slut, fine, but leave me and my feelings out of it!” 

He moved to push Lotor out of his lap, so he could get dressed and leave; coming here had been a mistake, he should have just ignored the message, he should have-

“She’s yours,” Lotor whispered.

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Sendak couldn't breathe, couldn’t think, could only hear Lotor repeating  _ she’s yours _ over and over and over again in an endless loop.

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind: “But you’re infertile.”

“Apparently not,” Lotor said, ducking his head shyly. “I… After I had my first heat, I had a doctor examine me to- It doesn’t matter. He said I was likely infertile, and that long term suppressant usage would render me completely sterile. So. I didn’t lie to you. I- I really thought I was. I’m sorry.”

”You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sendak said. “You didn’t know. I should have insisted…”

Lotor shook his head. “I’m glad you didn’t. I- After I found out, I thought about… Termination. But… I- she’s… I never thought I would have children. I was selfish, and I wanted her, so I kept her.”

Lotor was so...open in that moment, so raw and real, that Sendak wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him and tell him-

Another thought occurred to him. “Lotor… She’s not old enough to be mine.”

Lotor sat back, a little stunned. “She’s five and a half,” he insisted. “I can’t believe that you-“

“She looks like she’s barely four,” Sendak said, in his defense. 

“She’s small for her age,” Lotor said softly. “Partially my genetics, and partially because she was born early. They...they didn’t think she would make it at first.” 

“Oh,” Sendak said. And then: “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have dropped everything to be with you.”

“I,” Lotor began. He pressed his nose to Sendak’s throat, inhaling deeply. “I was afraid,” he admitted. “I thought about telling you, but I- I thought maybe you’d try to take her from me, or… And I- I wanted you there,” he whispered. “While I was in labor. I just… some part of me didn’t think you’d come.”

“I’m here,” Sendak murmured. “I’m here as long as you want me to be.”

Lotor looked up at him, startled, wide-eyed. “You’re serious.”

Sendak nodded. 

Lotor hugged him tightly.

Sendak hugged him back after a moment, too surprised to immediately react.

He adored the weight of Lotor in his arms again after all this time. Something was  _ right _ with the universe again, something he’d been missing for so long… 

“There’s been no one but you, anyway,” Lotor whispered finally. “I didn’t think anyone else would treat me the way you treated me.”

Sendak stroked Lotor’s back, sighing a little. Lotor was precious, and he deserved to be treated like it. “Oh, baby…”

Lotor stiffened, and Sendak realized he had, in fact, called Lotor  _ baby _ . 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I’m overstepping.”

Lotor shook his head. 

(Of course the alpha part of Sendak’s brain was inordinately pleased that Lotor hadn’t been with anyone else since then, but he didn’t really like the idea of Lotor being alone, either. He had such a mantle of loneliness about him as it was.)

“Why did you call me here?” Sendak whispered. “Your heat won’t start for a few weeks.”

“I missed you,” Lotor replied, just as quietly. “I regret leaving the way I did. And I- I want to know what it’s like, when I’m not in heat.” 

Sendak pulled back in shock. “You’ve never had sex when you aren’t in heat?”

Lotor shook his head.

“And you’ve only had the two heats?”

Lotor nodded. Swallowed hard. “I know I’m asking a lot from you. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I just- you said you’d help me, and I want your help.”

“I will, baby, I said I would.” Tentatively, he guided Lotor in for a soft, gentle kiss, little more than the press of lips together.

Lotor melted into it.

“I want you,” Sendak murmured into the kiss. “How far do you want to go tonight?”

“I…” 

It seemed so strange that Lotor was now shy and reserved, where he’d been demanding and aggressive earlier. It seemed more real.

“Could we just-? Like this?” Lotor asked. 

“Whatever you want, baby. This is about you.”

Lotor ducked his head, tucking his hair behind his ear, undeniably flustered. 

_ Cute _ . 

He shrugged out of his clothes, somehow managing to remain in Sendak’s lap pretty much the entire time (like he was afraid that if he let Sendak up, he’d leave, but Sendak could  _ never _ ), then straddled his lap with a little more purpose, a little more determination. 

“Can I touch you?” Sendak asked. 

Lotor nodded, just once, so Sendak cupped his jaw in his hands and tilted his face up, pressing a soft kiss to Lotor’s lips. 

Lotor opened up to him, allowing his tongue to dip into his mouth, to taste and devour him, to  _ know _ him as no one else had. 

Sendak let his hands wander down from their place at Lotor’s jaw, down his throat to his shoulders, and then his back -lithe and lean, yet firmly muscled - and then back up to his chest, exploring as he’d been unable to do before.

“You’re beautiful,” Sendak said. “You’re amazing, Lotor, you’re  _ everything… _ ” 

Lotor made a soft sound, almost a moan, and when Sendak pulled back just enough to look at him, his eyes were half-closed and his ears drooped in obvious pleasure. His mouth was wet and kiss-swollen, and Sendak couldn’t resist leaning in again, capturing Lotor’s lips with his own, and Lotor surrendered.

It took no time at all for them to get hard again; just the idea of Lotor wanting him was nearly enough on its own for Sendak, and having him willing and wanting in his lap was something he’d only been able to dream of. 

“Sendak,” Lotor murmured, “Sendak, I need-“

“Take it,” Sendak said. “Whatever you need, baby, I’ve got you…” 

He put his hands around Lotor’s hips as Lotor lifted himself up on his knees, to steady him, while Lotor reached for Sendak’s cock.

His eyes widened in surprise as he wrapped his hand around it- or tried to; his hand wasn’t big enough to wrap all the way around Sendak’s cock. “Fuck,” he said. “Did I really-?”

“You don’t have to,” Sendak said. “Not all the way.”

“I want it,” Lotor said, determination in his eyes, the line of his shoulders. “I have before.”

“You were in heat before,” Sendak pointed out. 

“I’ve given birth to your child,” Lotor huffed. “Your cock is not that big.”

The alpha part of Sendak was thrilled to be reminded of the fact that  _ Lotor had carried his child _ , enough that he ignored the second part. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Lotor said, completely sincere. With that, he started sinking down on Sendak’s cock.

He was so wet that it was a smooth, easy glide, wonderfully pleasurable. For both of them, if Lotor’s low moans were any indication. 

He only stopped when the backs of his thighs were pressed to the tops of Sendak’s, shuddering with the intensity of it.

Sendak rubbed little circles into his hips with his thumbs, driven to soothe Lotor by more than mere instinct. “That’s it, baby, take your time….”

Lotor took a few deep breaths, then leaned forward a little, wrapping his arms around Sendak’s shoulders and kissing him, while slowly starting to move.

It was perfect. 

Lotor fit into his arms, his lap, so neatly, and even though his pace was unsteady and unsure, it was honestly some of the best sex Sendak had ever had, simply because of how he felt for Lotor,

Finally, Lotor pulled away, breathless, resting his forehead against Sendak’s shoulder as he tried to get his breath back, and Sendak took the opportunity to study him further.

Sweat beaded at his hairline, intensifying his already heady scent. Sendak couldn’t resist taking a taste, and Lotor moaned softly, his hips stuttering in their rhythm.

“Baby,” Sendak crooned, “one day I’m going to taste every inch of you, I’ll make you come over and over and over again until you can’t remember your own name, and I’ll make you  _ mine… _ ”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered. “Yes, yes, yes…” 

Sendak glanced down, and realized he’d made a huge mistake. 

It was just too erotic to watch Lotor’s cock rub up against his abdomen, trapped between their bodies. Simply too arousing to see Lotor’s thighs tremble like that.

And when he realized that he could see the outline of his own cock in Lotor’s belly? He almost came right then and there. His knot was already starting to expand, making Lotor work a little bit harder with every bounce.

“Lotor, baby,” Sendak panted, “I’m- I can’t-“

“Knot me,” Lotor murmured. “ _ Please _ .”

Sendak couldn’t deny Lotor when he asked in that voice, not even if he’d tried. He started coming, his knot expanding fully, as he pulled Lotor all the way down onto his cock.

He felt Lotor start coming around him, his slit working to milk Sendak dry, rhythmically tightening and relaxing, each repetition bringing a new wave of pleasure.

Lotor buried his face in Sendak’s neck, just holding on as he came, mewling a little.

_ Gods _ , he was so cute.

When Sendak could think again, he reached up to stroke Lotor’s back. Lotor shivered, arching into Sendak’s touch as much as he could while they were still tied together. 

There was no need for words right now. There was just this, this intimate connection so much deeper than mere words could express.

He held Lotor and nuzzled the top of his head for a long time, until his knot shrank enough for him to pull out. 

He did, and gently lifted Lotor out of his lap, laying him down on the sheets.

“Mm?” Lotor questioned.

“Shh,” Sendak said. “Just going to get something to clean us up with.”

“Don’t leave,” Lotor said. “It can wait.” He reached out for Sendak, and Sendak was so terribly weak for Lotor…

He cuddled close to him, just enjoying having him in his arms again. “I missed you,” he said. “I was so hurt when you left. I wanted you to stay.”

“I’m sorry,” Lotor whispered. 

“Did you leave because-?” Sendak asked, his hand hovering over Lotor’s belly, making his meaning clear.

“No,” Lotor said. “I didn’t find that out until later.”

“Then why?” Sendak asked. 

Lotor sighed, and rolled over, burying his face in Sendak’s neck again. “I… I remember my first heat very clearly. It wasn’t strong. It usually isn’t, the first time. I was lucid for all of it, and I thought I could just… continue with my life, take care of myself. But… some alphas… They… I didn’t want it, I told them no, but there were four of them, and they were bigger and stronger than I was.”

“Oh, Lotor…” Sendak said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He wasn’t angry with Lotor, after all. “I’m so sorry that you went through that.”

Lotor rubbed his cheek against the column of Sendak’s throat, a mindless comforting gesture. “They’re dead,” he said tonelessly. “They’re all dead. I killed them, afterwards, for what they did to me.” 

“ _ Good _ ,” Sendak said with no small amount of vicious satisfaction. 

“And… I was old, to have just had my first heat, and no one else knew, so I simply… I took suppressants, and used pheromones, and no one knew. I was safer that way. And then you came along, and you were so... _ good _ , and  _ honorable _ . 

“Then we ended up in that ship, and I was afraid of what I felt for you, how good you were to me, so I took the first opportunity and I ran.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sendak said again. “I should have done something to- to reassure you, to make you feel safe, to accommodate you…”

Lotor shook his head, laughing softly. “You’re so  _ good _ ,” he said. “Of course you would think that. But there’s nothing more you could have done. You did everything right.”

“I must have missed something,” Sendak said. “You still  _ left _ .” 

“I know,” Lotor said quietly. “I know. But that’s- that had nothing to do with you, and I… I want you to stay, now, for as long as you want to, for as long as you can.”

“What about forever?” Sendak asked, stroking the back of Lotor’s neck with his thumb, marking out the place he’d put his mating bite as soon as Lotor accepted. 

Lotor glanced up at him, wide-eyed and hopeful and open, completely unguarded. And then he kissed Sendak, tenderly and gratefully, pouring out everything he couldn’t say just yet. 

Finally, he settled back into Sendak’s embrace, drowsy and relaxed.

“Lotor,” Sendak asked softly, “what her name?”

“Hm?”

“Our daughter’s name?” Sendak asked.

“Marinelle,” Lotor said softly. “But we call her Marin, mostly.”

“Marin,” Sendak said, trying it out, still getting used to the idea of being a father. But he would get used to it. “Can I meet her?” 

“In the morning,” Lotor said. “It’s late.”

“Go to sleep, then,” Sendak murmured. “I’ll be here.”

Lotor hugged him a little bit tighter, and they fell asleep like that.

Sendak woke the next morning alone, but the other half of the bed was still warm, and there was a tray of breakfast food on the bedside table.

He ate and studied the room. Not much, in all honesty. A few alien plants set on shelves, some random artifacts, stuff Sendak could only identify as “junk”. (He knew that if he asked Lotor, Lotor would give him an explanation, and his eyes would light up, and he’d chatter excitedly, so maybe he’d have to ask some time.)

The room also smelled like Lotor. Not the artificial pheromones he’d been using to disguise himself, but genuinely and authentically  _ Lotor _ . Not wholly the same as other omegas, but something special and unique. Something perfect. 

He got dressed, and by the time he was finished, Lotor was back.

“Sorry,” he said shyly, “I meant to be here when you woke up, but Marin’s an early riser.”

Sendak laughed. “She really is my daughter, then.”

Lotor’s face went through a number of rapid expressions before he realized Sendak was joking. “ _ I _ never doubted it,” he said. 

Sendak kissed him.

“Are you ready?” Lotor asked, pulling away after a long moment.

“If you are.”

Lotor intertwined their fingers and pulled Sendak along, and Sendak followed easily. (He was beginning to think that he’d follow Lotor  _ anywhere _ .) 

Marin’s nursery was next door to Lotor’s quarters, which Sendak supposed made sense, so it wasn’t a long journey.

Still, he liked the warmth of Lotor’s hand in his, how small and delicate Lotor’s hands were compared to his…

“I don’t-“ Lotor began, facing Sendak, in front of the door. “She’s- Shy. So… don’t be offended if she doesn’t warm up to you right away. She just needs…time.”

“It will be fine,” Sendak said, realizing that Lotor was more nervous about this than he was. 

Lotor hesitated, then nodded, and the door slid open.

Marin was playing on the floor, building something out of what looked like old engine components, but she looked up when the door open. “Baba!”

“Marin, darling, come here for a moment?” Lotor asked.

She did, practically throwing herself at Lotor. Lotor picked her up and kissed the top of her head as they hugged.

He was so...careful with her, so gentle, so  _ good… _

And Sendak knew, right then, what to call the confusing mess of feelings that had been growing inside him since long before these last six years. 

Eventually, Lotor set Marin down. “Marin, darling, this is your father.” 

Marin looked first at Lotor, then at Sendak, studying him with the same intense, thoughtful gaze that Sendak recognized from Lotor. 

Sendak crouched down; she really was such a  _ tiny _ thing. 

She stepped forward, towards Sendak. Like this, they were nearly at eye-level. 

“Are you really my father?” She asked.

“I am,” Sendak replied slowly, carefully, not sure where this was heading or how much Lotor wanted her to know just yet. 

“Do you like my baba?” 

“Yes,” Sendak said, startled into complete honesty. “Of course I do.”

“Good,” she said. “Because if you’re mean to him, I’ll have Aunt Zethrid gut you.”

“Marin!” Lotor hissed, clearly mortified, but Sendak just laughed.

“I’d deserve it,” he said. 

She seemed satisfied with that answer. “Will you marry my baba? He misses you a lot.”

“Marin, darling...” Lotor began, reaching out to her, maybe to pull her back. 

“Maybe,” Sendak said. “If he’ll have me.” He looked up, meeting Lotor’s eyes, which were wide, and awed. He seemed genuinely speechless as he brought a hand up to his mouth. 

Sendak hoped it was a good kind of speechless. 

Marin stepped a little closer, standing on tiptoes to whisper in Sendak’s ear: “Baba likes you, too.” 

Sendak couldn’t keep himself from grinning. He’d thought so, but… Well, it seemed their daughter approved of the match, at least. 

He’d have to talk to Lotor, later, maybe after his heat, but for now… For now, this was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more.

* * *

Lotor listened to Sendak wake up, his breathing slowly changing, quickening.

He’d been so lovely these last few weeks, and this heat had been…

It was over, but Lotor could still feel the aftermath of pleasure coursing through his whole body, relaxing him, making him content. 

Gods, he wasn’t sure he’d ever been quite this happy, aside from holding Marin for the first time. 

Sendak turned and sleepily nuzzled his throat, lapping at the mating bite he’d left there early in Lotor’s heat, when Lotor had been coherent enough to beg for it. 

(They had discussed beforehand, along with a whole host of other things, so it wasn’t unwanted or unexpected or unplanned, just as Lotor liked it.) 

Sendak’s hand made its way down Lotor’s body, to his belly, intertwining with the hand Lotor hadn’t realized was casually resting there. 

“Do you think-?” Sendak began, in a low rumble. 

“It’s too soon to say,” Lotor said. “I don’t know.” He didn’t know how fertile he was. He’d been on suppressants so long he should have been completely sterile at this point, and even without that… Most hybrids were infertile, or at least had fertility issues. 

But…

“I love you,” Sendak said.

Lotor gripped his fingers a little tighter. He wasn’t quite ready to say it back -not just yet -but he felt it all the same. 

The bedroom door slid open, and Marin slipped into the room, as she did most mornings. For the past few days, Lotor’s generals had been watching her, but since Lotor’s heat had ended yesterday…

(Now Lotor was glad Sendak had made him shower and dress in comfortable pajamas yesterday evening, despite his exhaustion.) 

She wormed her way in between them, as comfortable with Sendak as she would have been if he’d been here her entire life. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Sendak greeted her, ruffling her hair.

She hissed playfully, batting his hand away.

Lotor watched them play for a little while, smiling softly to himself. He could have never imagined something like this, and yet it was so… perfect, so amazing. 

Sendak left the next morning with only a sparse explanation and a promise to return, so all Lotor could do was carry on, pining quietly, but that wasn’t so different from the last six years, really. 

He’d been preparing himself for the reality of Sendak never coming back, of raising their children alone, as he had been, when Sendak returned, late one night, covering in old blood and new injuries.

Marin was already in bed, thankfully, because Lotor didn’t want her to see Sendak like this.

“What happened?” He asked, ushering Sendak into the shower, so he wouldn’t get blood everywhere, and so he could examine the extent of his injuries. 

“Your father’s dead,” Sendak said. 

“...what?” Lotor asked, not believing his ears. 

“Zarkon’s dead. You’ve always been afraid of him,” Sendak said, leaning against the shower wall to steady himself. “Now you don’t have to be. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“You could have died!” Lotor yelled.

“I’m here,” Sendak said. “And I won’t leave your side again.” He studied Lotor for a moment, stroking his cheek gently, before leaning in to kiss him. 

Lotor kissed back, melting into Sendak’s embrace because he’d been gone too long. (It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like forever.) “You better not,” he said. 

“I won’t,” Sendak said. “I love you. Both of you.”

“All of us,” Lotor corrected, smiling slyly. 

Sendak looked confused for the briefest of instances, and then he dropped to his knees in front of Lotor, completely ignoring his injuries, and kissed Lotor’s belly. “You’re amazing,” he murmured, looking up at Lotor. “Gods, I love you so much.”

Lotor stroked his ears, sodden and drooping with the shower’s spray as they were. “I think,” he began tentatively, “that we should get married before the baby comes.”

“Whatever you want,” Sendak said, embracing Lotor while still on his knees, nuzzling Lotor’s belly. 

“Whatever I want,” Lotor mused playfully. “Having you down there is giving my ideas, you know.” 

Sendak laughed, then stood and picked Lotor up. Lotor yelped and clung to Sendak, but he wasn’t afraid. Not when he had Sendak.

“I love you,” he said softly. 

Sendak’s breath caught, and he made the softest, most adorable expression Lotor had ever seen, so he leaned up and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after and go exploring with Lotor’s generals and they all live their best gay lives, the end.


End file.
